Legacy Of Evil And Guilt
by rsb57
Summary: A second generation out for revenge causes physical pain for Hutch and emotional guilt for Starsky.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Starsky adn Hutch franchise. The following is for entertainment only.**

Debbie, You are a gem!! Thank you.

** SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

It was one of those rare afternoons just made for napping. Starsky was stretched out on the blue couch with the colorful blanket thrown over his lower body. The latest edition of The Torino Journal was spread out over his face. If you asked Starsky, he'd tell you he wasn't sleeping, just checking out the fine print under the picture of the beautiful model standing next to the newest Gran Torino at the car show.

That's why when the muffled thump at the front door first occured, Starsky didn't immediately react to it. Something though had caused him to turn over which caused the magazine to fall to the floor which in turn caused Starsky to open his eyes. He sat up and gave in to an agonizingly satisfied stretch. He rubbed his face with his hand and a wide yawn made his ears pop.

He bent down to pick up the magazine and was startled by the second muffled thump at the front door. Not realizing that this is what originally awakened him, he sat still, listening for an accompanying knock. When nothing followed but the buzzing of the bees and singing birds outside the kitchen window, he stood up and moved closer to the front door.

"Okay you kids, no more toilet paper decorations!", Starsky was prepared to yell at the neighborhood kids who had recently discovered this most aggravating pass time.

So he was completely shocked when he opened the front door only to be greeted by the curled up body of his police partner.

The wider Starsky opened the door, more of Hutch's body rolled into the entry hall. Starsky was too surprised and too confused to do anything but kneel next to the body curled up in an unconscious ball.

Hutch lay half in and half out of Starsky's front door. The first glimps of the blond man revealed his shirt was torn and very dirty. His face was covered with scratches. Looking past the torn shirt, Starsky saw that he had nothing on but his boxers, no shoes, but his white socks were no longer white.

Starsky was at first afraid to try and move Hutch but he had to get him into the house. Starsky stood up and glanced outside. There was no one around. It was just a quiet afternoon. Or at least it had been quiet up until Starsky had opened his front door.

"C'mon Hutch, I gotta move you. Do you hear me?" Starsky bent over Hutch but there was no response, no recognition from the man. Starsky smoothed out what was left of the blond's shirt. He cradled Hutch in his arms.

"Okay, buddy. You're scaring me here. What happened?" Starsky continued talking to Hutch as he wrestled with his burden further into the living room.

For a long minute, Starsky just sat with the limp body in his arms. But Hutch didn't respond to Starsky's hug or the rocking motion Starsky indulged in. Finally, Starsky pulled himself together enough to grab a towel from the kitchen and he wrung it out in warm water. He attempted to wipe away some of the dirt from Hutch's face. Some of the cuts on his face had crusted over but started dribbling blood again after Starsky wiped away the older stains.

Starsky picked up the blanket that had floated to the floor earlier and covered Hutch. He sat beside him not sure what to do next. Starsky watched Hutch's face for any signs of awareness. He was startled when all of the sudden, the blue eyes popped open and looked past Starsky. They didn't focus on Starsky's face, but seemed to be searching for something Starsky couldn't see.

"ouch, uhhh- he-- where-?" Hutch roused for a short time but his eyes were darting around the room. "Starsky?" Finally Hutch recognized Starsky but the name came out strangled. Hutch choked on one word and immediately began coughing. He pulled his legs up to his chest and held his belly as Starsky tried to get him oriented.

"Buddy, it's me, that's right. It's Starsky. Are you with me?" Starsky kept rubbing Hutch's arms but there didn't seem to be any place on his body that wasn't black, blue or cut up.

Hutch fell back into nothingness. He continued groaning occasionally which is when Starsky reached for the phone. He called for an ambulance first. He did the best he could keeping Hutch warm and as he waited for the ambulance, he thought back to the case they had been working on for the last six days.

He knew without a doubt who was responsible for Hutch's present state. Starsky could taste the bile that rose up from his belly to fill his mouth. He bit his lip, wanting to feel pain.

He sat with Hutch in his arms and felt the prickle of guilt begin to eat at his heart. He knew who was responsible.

Starsky was not only holding Hutch's tortured body, Starsky was facing the evidence of his own guilt.

---------

Six days ago-------


	2. Chapter 2

Three cups of cold coffee, one game of tic-tac-toe and Starsky's latest trivia facts did not inprove the atmosphere in the Torino. Both men were increasingly restless and not at all convinced that the subject of their stakeout was even close by.

They were enduring another boring stakeout. They were in the Torino and had been in front of the condemmed building for 2 hours. The information that Huggy gave them about Justin's last hide out seemed to be old news.

"Jeeze, I really wanted to end this shift with Justin in my clutches. I hate these dead beats who somehow manage to give us the slip." Starsky grumbled as he continued peering through the binoculars.

"Well, it could be worse, at least it isn't raining!" Hutch laughed and threw the milk container to the back of Starsky's car.

"I heard that Hutchinson-- this is not a garbage container. You are in the Torino, not your rust bucket." Just as Starsky lowered the binoculars, Hutch grabbed them and focused on the 4th floor set of windows.

"Wait, Starsk-- somebody just moved in front of that window up there. He's been there all the time, the little sucker. Musta had to go to the john!"

"You get everybody together, I'm going up there." Starsky was out the door before Hutch even had the binoculars out of his hands.

They had been trying to flush Justin out for two weeks. They already had a witness that placed him at the crime scene of a murder a month ago. The other witness happend to be his partner who had gotten scared and gave himself up. Of course he wanted to deal for the information that Starsky and Hutch needed. Justin and Benny were involved in killing a young man who'd gotten in their way as the two thugs robbed a convenience store. They killed the unfortunate man and got away with a whopping 20 bucks. Benny could only tell them where Justin usually hung out. But Justin was smart enough at least to change his location. Huggy had heard it on the streets that Justin was moving around and had made his way to the present location.

Hutch quickly alerted the other units to take their positions and shoved his way out of the car. He ran toward the building and called out for Starsky.

"Starsky? Which way buddy?" Hutch whispered loudly,knowing that Starsky wouldn't be too far away. Hutch circled the entry with his gun, keeping an eye out for his partner.

"Hutch, up here", Starsky poked his head over the banister from two floors up. Hutch followed Starsky's voice as he rounded the next set of steps. Hutch nodded as both men continued climbing. Starsky kept glancing back at Hutch, sending silent signals between them. Starsky stopped at the next landing when they heard a scraping noise coming from down the next hall.

Hutch moved over to the window and was relieved to see the other officers moving up toward the building and waiting for further instructions.

Hutch motioned Starsky to hunker down beside him and whispered,

"You work your way down the hall but don't do anything till I get back. You hear me? I'm going to organize the other guys and I'll be back. Keep your eyes and ears open, just wait for me though." He gave Starsky a hard look, making sure he was understood.

"Right, but if I have to move---" His voice trailed off as he gave Hutch's shoulder a shove and an accepting nod.

Hutch moved off down the stairs and Starsky crouched lower and slid along the hallway. He stopped, gun ready. He wanted to give Hutch enough time to get everybody in position but he didn't want to loose Justin.

He waited five minutes and just as he was about to investigate another scraping noise, Hutch moved up beside him.

Without exchanging words, they motioned their intentions and moved on down the hall. The fourth door on the right was ajar and they could hear furniture being dragged across the floor.

Starsky kicked the door completely open and rolled into the room with Hutch sweeping a wide arc with his gun. Justin was surrounded by a splintered old desk that served as one wall of his cave. Another bookcase lay on its side making the third wall of Justin's retreat. Justin wisely just stood there with his hands up.

"Okay turkey just stay right there!" Starsky held his gun on Justin as he moved forward, grabbing Justin's left hand and cuffing it to his right one.

"Don't hurt me, I ain't done nothin'." Justin whined. He had greasy blond hair down to his shoulders. The dingy shirt had long ago lost any recognizable color. The jeans hung off his skeletal frame and his feet were bare.

"Nothing but kill an innocent citizen" Hutch shook his head as he kicked an empty beer can out of the way.

"Just wait. I'm not who you really want. He'll save me!" Justin cackeld over his shoulder as Starsky handed him over to the waiting policeman. Jerry pushed him out the door but Justin could still be heard, laughing and mumbling about 'being saved.'

"Dumb junkie, must be high on something other than beer." Starsky grumbled as he bent down to examine a lone syringe.

Hutch stared at the syringe and rubbed the inside of his arm and swallowed. He shut his eyes against a distant, painful memory.

"Hutch, you okay? Don't get any easier does it buddy?" Starsky looked up into the suddenly pale face of his partner.

"Don't say it, -- let's get out of here". Hutch let his arms fall to his sides and his shoulders slumped. All of the sudden, he shook himself. Shook those demons out of his head and concentrated on the present.

"What do you think Justin meant by that comment about 'somebody saving him'?" Hutch sighed as he headed out the door.

"Who the hell knows? Let's get back to the station, finish our report and go home. We got the next two days off and I plan on doing nothin' but flake out. I'm beat."

Starsky followed Hutch down the hall and out to the car. Both men landed heavily in their seats as Starsky started the car.

Back at the station, Hutch bent over the typewriter, finishing up the arrest report on Justin Nichols. Starsky sat with his butt on the back of the chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Hutch, it don't make sense. It was just too easy. The bugger didn't even try to resist." Starsky played with a paper clip as he went over the scene in his mind.

"This time buddy, we just got lucky. The guy was stupid and just caved. Don't worry it to death. I'm almost done here then we're outta here!" Hutch grabbed the eraser and scrubbed out the last word on the paper and typed over it.

"Somethin' stinks about that arrest." Starsky sat back down on the seat and flipped the paper clip into the garbage can.

Hutch wrinkled his nose and typed another word or two before he answered Starsky.

"The only thing that stinks is that damn Burrito wrapper in the garbage can. How old was that thing you ate?"

"Just a lot of onions buddy. No I mean it Hutch. He gave in too easy. I keep thinking about what he said. About 'somebody else'. We need to go talk to our boy Justin." Starsky stood up and paced over to the squad room door and came back to stand beside Hutch.

"Your're trying to ruin our next few days off aren't you?" Hutch finished typing and glared at Starsky. He knew the man was right though. Something else Justin said kept replaying in Hutch's head. He grabbed the report out of the typewriter, balled it up in his hands and threw it at Starsky. He resigned himself to a longer story than the open and shut option he had longed for.

"Okay, let's go tell Dobey. We both have our suspicions about Justin. We don't have an end yet so---."

"Sorry Hutch, but I just don't like what my gut's telling me here."

"It's that burrito you ate pal! But I'm with you. What did Justin say--- _**I'm not who you want, he'll save me'**_ --- C'mon let's go." Hutch led the way into Dobey's office after hearing a growled affirmative to Hutch's knock.

After discussing the store robbery, murder and arrest of Justin Nichols, Captain Dobey sat up further in his chair and rested his arms on the desk. He stared at the men in front of him and let out a disgruntled breath of air.

"This Nichols man, I gather he's down in lock up now? Well- what are you waiting for, go get answers. I want this wrapped up!" Captain Dobey waved them away.

Before either man could make a move toward the door, their captain's phone rang. As he listened to the caller, Captain Dobey snapped his fingers at the men, demanding their attention. The detectives listened to the one sided conversation but as it progressed, Hutch stared at Starsky. Two pairs of blue eyes locked onto each other. Starsky sat back on the arm of the chair he had just gotten up out of.

---"No, they'll be down directly. Don't move a thing. How the hell did this happen? Just get the photographer there and NOW!" -- Dobey slammed the phone down and his chair crashed against the wall as he stood up.

"Justin Nichols was just found dead in his cell." Captain Dobey's next words were only heard by one detective. Starsky made a bee line for the holding cells, leaving Hutch to suffer the rest of Dobey's withering stare.

"Cap, how'd he die? What---" Hutch's questions were cut off by Dobey's next bellow.

"I sure don't know Hutchinson. He's your case, just get down there and move fast!"

Hutch was anxious to leave his captain's fury behind but couldn't imagine how such an innocent arrest had gotten so complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hutch found Starsky in Justin's cell. Justin's body was spread out on the floor. The dirt smudged face showed that the last thought the young man had was not pleasant. His mouth hung open, showing stained and missing teeth. The photographer was just finishing up when Hutch walked in.

"Go ahead detectives. I'm done here. You'll have the proofs later today. I'd love to stick around but my subject awaits" Mark waved his hand over the body in a dramatic pose.

He had a wacky sense of humor about his job. He meant no disrespect but hey, when you see all the misery and end results of violence, he just wanted some levity in order to deal with each tragedy. Besides, Mark liked to think his pictures would one day win him the coveted Bay City Police Shutter Bug Trophy.

Starsky was bent over the body, searching for a possible cause of death. He straightened the arm that curled into Justin's side and as Starsky turned the hand palm side up, a crumpled up piece of paper slid out from between the fingers.

"Wait a sec, Mark. Seems like you need to take a coupla more pictures here." Starsky stood up and moved out of the way as Mark got his camera back out.

"Starsk, what do you think happened? Did you check the visitor log yet?"

"Don't know Hutch. I don't see a knife wound. Doesn't look like he was choked. Haven't looked at the visitor log yet."

Hutch went back out the cell door to collect the visitor log and did not witness his companions first surprised response to the curled up piece of paper.

Mark gestured to Starsky to flatten out the piece of paper so he could take a couple of shots of it. With two fingers, Starsky picked up the wrinkled sheet of white paper and set it back on the ground and flattened it out.

Both Mark and Starsky let out a low whistle as they peered at the message on the paper.

The message consisted of letters and whole words cut out of a magazine and placed in a crooked sentence across the page.

_**HE WAITS - THE TIME IS NEAR KEN HUTCHINSON**_

At this exact minute, Hutch returned with the visitor log tucked under his arm and stopped just behind Starsky as he heard both men whistle.

Hutch looked over Starsky's shoulder and almost wished he hadn't.

The glossy message mocked Hutch, causing a fine sheen of sweat to pop out on his forehead.

Starsky had his back to Hutch but instinctively he turned around and took in the worry line that had deepened between Hutch's eyes. He reached out a steady hand to his friend as Hutch just stared.

"Hutch, don't give in to this. Do ya hear me? Hutch?" Starsky tried to distract the blond's attention away from the note but the worry lines between Hutch's eyes just grew deeper.

"Hutch, what about the name? The clipboard, who saw Justin last?Hutch--!"

Finally, Hutch blinked and looked down at the hand on his arm.

"Umm- yeah-- uh, the clipboard, right." Hutch stammered as he remembered the clipboard. Visibly he shook the dark thoughts out of his head and cleared his throat as he scanned the page for Justin's visitor.

Slowly, a determined scowl replaced the uncertainty which had clouded over Hutch's face as he read the name to himself.

"Starsky, this is crap. Look at this." Hutch was back in control but angry now at what he had just seen.

Starsky grabbed the clipboard and read the name Hutch was pointing to.

"L.E. Vator. L.E.--- elevator? --- who the hell checked in this guy?" Starsky pitched the clipboard at Mills who caught the projectile before it clattered to the floor. He looked at the name and gulped. He looked up to have two pair of steely blue eyes meet his.

"Sir, he checked in, he was searched. He said he was this guy's attorney so we even checked his briefcase. As far as the name goes-- well, we ah--"

"Forget it Mills. It's not your job to decipher every name that comes across your desk." Hutch softened his approach with the obviously distraught guard.

"Hutch, c'mon let's get outta here." Starsky was very annoyed. He wasn't angry at the guards who had checked the guy in but more concerned with the content of the message found in Justin's hand.

Maybe he could just ignore what the note spelled out. Keep Hutch from obsessing. Maybe that would keep the implications of the note from sinking in. Fat chance. He was already plotting the best protection for Hutch, but getting Hutch to agree would be something else.

"I'm willin' to bet our boy here was poisoned. It's the only way this 'elevator' guy could have gotten anything dangerous past the search. A pill in a pocket, even a small vial hidden in a pen-- the coroner should be able to tell us for sure."

"So much for a few days off-- sorry partner." Hutch ran his hand through his hair and took another look at the scattered message. He could already see the wheels turning in his partner's head. Starsky would for sure have some great plan to keep Hutch out of danger but all Hutch could think about was finding who was behind this strange turn of events.

They both resigned themselves to a very hectic next few days. They would be diligent and thorough as they looked for answers to the threat that was meant for Hutch.

The two detectives left the cell and went in search of Benny Lots, the guy who had turned in Justin.

Benny was in another part of the jail and when the detectives told him about Justin, Benny was visibly disturbed. The only thing he knew for sure was what Justin told him. Justin had told Benny about the 'job' offer and if they did what they were told, then both Benny and Justin would be cleared of any charges.

"Yeah right-- you actually believed if you killed somebody, you would be set free?" Starsky glanced at Hutch and they both exchanged an amused look.

"Well, hey, I'm the one that told you about Justin, don't that count for somethin'? Besides, I didn't kill the guy, Justin did. But Kyle's the guy you really want." Benny whined.

"Who's Kyle?" Hutch rubbed the worry lines between his eyes. This was getting complicated. How the heck were they going to unravel this mess? His thoughts chased around in his head, causing a headache to start right there between his eyes.

Benny just sat on the sagging cot. He didn't like the nasty looks he was getting from both men standing over him. Well, if he followed what Justin told him to say, maybe he really would get out of this. But he hadn't counted on Justin getting killed. _What the hell should he do?_ Benny was way over his head now. Justin was the smart one.

"C'mon Benny. If Kyle got to Justin, don't ya think you could be next?",threatened Starsky.

Reminding Benny of his situation seemed to have the desired effect. The leathery face paled and the thin lips began to quiver.

"Jeeze guys, ahh-- okay. Some guy named Kyle. Never seen him but he sent Justin a note. Don't know what the thing said. Justin never showed it to me, besides I don't read so good anyway. But Justin said Kyle wanted you, Hutchinson. Justin was gone awhile and when he came back he had us a job to do and he said something about delivering you a message." Benny sat on the cot, wringing his hands during his explanation. The detectives thought he was just scared. Benny hoped that his acting was good enough to get out of this hell hole.

Realizing they wouldn't get much more out of Benny, Starsky and Hutch left to secure Benny in a maximum security area. They also went in search of Kyle. They started with Huggy who in no time came up with Kyle's last name. The street knew Kyle Rivers. Checking all past reports they did come up with an address and a small arrest record. Scams and pick pocketing seemed to be his game. He had been out of jail for about six months and was running a store front dedicated to Kyle's life of the straight and narrow. Huggy came up with other useful tidbits about the man and within two hours of the dead body in the cell, Starsky and Hutch found themselves in the company of a very peace driven ex-con.

Resigning themselves to the fact that their days off were gone, the partners threw themselves into unraveling a rapidly expanding web. Starsky drove them to the address in search of Kyle. Neither man could have imagined how this visit would affect them.


	4. Chapter 4

"My friends, I've been expecting you!". Kyle waved his hands in greeting as Starsky and Hutch entered the sun splintered room.

"Detective Hutchinson, I've been so looking forward to our meeting. I hope the message I left for you didn't unduly frighten you." Kyle wore a peasant shirt, tied at the neck with black velvet. His pants were black. His feet were bare. His voice would have been soothing in other circumstances but to Hutch, the whole scene was just creepy.

"You killed Justin and put that note in his hand?" Starsky paced around the room taking in the walls of books and the large colorful pillows spread out around the room.

"My no, I would never engage in such a violent activity. In fact, I was very disturbed at how my helper decided to deliver the message to you, Ken. I wanted you to know that the time was near, but not in such a vulgar manner." While speaking, Kyle offered the two detectives a cup of some sort of warm drink. Both detectives peered into their cups, sniffed and poured the contents out on the floor.

Kyle just laughed but kept his dark thoughts to himself. _'This blond will not make me loose my temper'_ Kyle struggled to keep control of his words.

"So, what's the scam your're running now? And why did you work so hard at getting me here? And the time is near for what?" Hutch wandered around, examining the book titles and pulling one or two out as he did so.

During the exchange between Hutch and Kyle, Starsky slipped out to the car and called for back up. The nut had just admitted he was responsible for Justin's murder. Starsky didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"Oh no scam, I assure you detective. The time is here already. I just wanted to share my passion with you. You already are showing an interest in my new pass time. I just want to provide people with a place to come and wipe out the cruelties of their world. They can come here, have a relaxing herbal tea, read, meditate and just recharge their positive energy." Kyle sat on one of the large pillows on the floor, closed his eyes and seemed to be indulging in his own advice.

In reality, Kyle was plotting his next attack on Hutch. --- _I've got to make both of them think I'm just a harmless peace junkie. Yes, they're gonna arrest me but I'll be out by tomorrow but it will be too late!_

Starsky came back in and crossed the room to join Hutch. He stared at the silent self proclaimed guru and pulled Hutch into the far corner of the room.

In whispered tones, the men discussed their next move.

"Starsk-- I can't believe this guy is any threat. He's just an ex-con who thinks he's found a way to pilfer money from people dumb enough to fall for the scam. Even if we arrest him, we don't have any proof that he was involved in Justin's murder. He's just trying to keep under the radar and as long as nobody complains---" Hutch broke off his thoughts as Kyle finished his meditation and stood up.

"Well, I don't like it Hutch. He admitted to the murder, he knew--" Starsky's sentence was cut off by the warning finger in his face.

"Starsk, he didn't confess to the murder. He says he just asked someone to deliver a message. He's just playing head games. Get real, we couldn't hold him even on a littering charge. We just need to wait for him to make a mistake." Hutch watched Kyle as he poured himself a cup of the hot brew.

"Please, gentleman, look around. You'll find many interesting books here. David, there are books on ships and some about baseball cards. You see, anything that brings peace to my patrons, I provide. As long as it's legal of course." Kyle smiled broadly and walked over to another book case, ran his finger along the backs of books in one row. He stopped in front of one particular one and pulled it out.

"You see, I found that when I got out of jail, I was different. I only wanted to be surrounded by positive things. No more hurting people or violence. I opened this store and offered my new found wisdom to other unfortunate people, just like me." He walked over to Hutch and offered him the book he had pulled from the shelf.

"Here, Ken this book will be of particular interest to you. It's full of natural healing remedies, health recipies and other-- umm, fascinating information." Kyle handed the book to Hutch and offered him a bow of respect.

"Well, thanks, but we ah, it's not---" Hutch stammered.

"What my partner is trying to tell you is that we aren't allowed to accept gifts. You can keep all your fancy window dressing crap." Starsky shoved the book he had been looking at back into it's place on the shelf. Finally he heard the sirens announcing the back up he had called for.

Hutch handed the book back to Kyle and moved further away from him.

"Well, it's obvious you don't trust me. You've called in the calvary. Very well, do with me what you will, but we all know I'll be out in time to open my little shop of comfort for the noon rush tomorrow!! But Ken, I do wish you would reconsider and take the book with you. It'll be our little secret." Kyle slid back over toward Hutch and handed him the book.

The smile he offered Hutch was rather fake but hid Kyle's real thoughts.

'_Just a little longer, sucker. Soon I'll be able to avenge for what you did._

Hutch took the book but once Kyle was busy putting his shoes on and being handcuffed, Hutch set the book back on the nearest table. He shivered and rubbed his arms. He was cold but it was from inside, more like deep down inside.

-----

He followed Starsky out to the car but did not immediately open the passenger door. He stood with his arms across the roof, watching the police car which held Kyle. His eyes narrowed which for Starsky was a sure sign that his partner was worried.

Starsky also stood staring after the police car but had glanced at Hutch and saw the worried pucker between Hutch's eyes.

"You okay with all this? You actually believe this flake?" Starsky questioned.

"Look Starsky-- the guy's gonna be in jail over night and tomorrow once he's out, we'll tail him for a few hours and see what turns up. More than likely he's just another ex con trying to beat the system." Hutch tried to make his voice sound believable so Starsky wouldn't start his smother act. Apparently, it worked.

"Okay Blondie. But if ya want, I'll stay with ya tonight, just to be sure?" Starsky raised an eyebrow in question but received only a raised middle finger in response.

Annoyed, Starsky stuck his tongue out at the blond across the Torino's roof and offered his opinion.

"Excuse me for being concerned. Look, I agree- I think he's just a nut case but if you change your mind, you know my number." With that, Starsky got behind the wheel and waited while Hutch got in the car on the passenger side.

No more was said about Kyle Rivers.

Meanwhile, in a police car headed for Metro lock up-- Kyle sat in the back seat twitching with anger. His face hurt from all the forced smiles and he was just fed up with the peace-nik role he had chosen for himself. Now he just wanted Ken Hutchinson. Make him pay. How dare he turn down his gift of that book. Well, it'll be waiting for you anyway detective. Then the fun can start! You'll learn never to piss off a Matwik!


	5. Chapter 5

As predicted, they found enough petty stuff to keep Kyle in jail overnight. A discussion with Captain Dobey ended with the idea of keeping a close eye on Kyle once he got out of jail. Dobey had his own ideas regarding the case.

"Look you two, you've worked non stop for four days. You were supposed to have the last two days off. Kyle's not a problem yet. Nobody has registered any type of complaint against him and we all know he'll be back out on the street tomorrow. You want him watched after that. Bradley and Jones can handle that. You two look like something the cat dragged in so take the next two days off."

Starsky and Hutch knew better than to protest. It was Thursday which meant they had the weekend off, but Starsky had to push just one more button.

"Look Cap, it's no big deal. We can watch Kyle instead. What's another 16 hour day?" Starsky caught Hutch's horrified expression and just winked at the blond and continued.

"Now yeah, we're really beat. But that message to Hutch, well, that really floored both of us. I just don't know how my partner here is gonna relax. Maybe working straight through another day would ease his worries. What do ya think Hutch?"

Catching on to Starsky's scam, Hutch cleared his throat and stood up to pace around the office. He took his turn at working their captain for an extra day off.

"Well, maybe you're right buddy. I just am not sure that sitting at home for two days is possible. I'm so damn restless I could jump out of my skin. Maybe keeping busy will----" He got no further before Dobey stood up from his chair and walked over to Hutch. Captain Dobey put an understanding hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"Now see here Hutchinson! You're so tired, your brain's on overload. That's a sure sign you need down time. Take three days off Hutchinson. You'll need the first day off just to unwind so go on now, get outta here." Dobey grumbled something under his breath as he stared at Starsky.

"Terrific, cap! Me and Hutch sure thank you for this. Three days Hutch! Enough time to---"

Before Starsky could continue, Captain Dobey gave Starsky his full attention.

"Not you Starsky. I'm not stupid ya know. Hutch, you get your three days off. Starsky, since you volunteered, you get to tail Kyle for 16 hours. Be ready to follow Kyle Rivers tomorrow beginning at noon.-- and don't argue or it'll be for 32 hours-- now get outta here!"

As the two men left, Dobey's laughter followed them out the door. Hutch also patted Starsky on the back and thanked him for getting him three days off!

"Where'd I go wrong? How'd Dobey catch on so fast" Starsky slumped in his chair with his head in his hands.

"See ya later mushbrain! I'm going camping!!" Hutch whistled as he made his way out of the squadroom and down to the parking lot.

-----

Hutch went straight home. He was really tired and was looking forward to a long hot shower, a beer and bed, in that order. He laughed to himself about the scam that had backfired on Starsky. He parked in front of his apartment and dragged himself up the steps. When he reached the top, he saw a brown package propped up at his front door. It was wrapped in brown paper with his name and address. The return address just had Bay City in the upper corner.

Curious, he picked the package up, reached above the door for the key and opened the door. He juggled the other mail he had picked up on his way up the stairs and threw it on top of the piano. The package he tossed on the couch. Changing his mind about a shower first, he headed for the kitchen and a beer. He popped the top off the bottle and went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch beside the brown package.

He decided he better call Starsky. The more he thought about it, the more two days camping appealed to him. He put the package aside and dialed Starsky.

_'Starsky here.'_

_'Starsk-- it's me. Thanks again for the extra day off buddy. Nice work!'_

_'Can it blondie, you could've fought for me ya know'_

_'Starsk, just wanted you to know I am going camping tomorrow for two days. I'll call ya when I get back. Have fun trailing Kyle tomorrow!'_

The friendly banter went on for a few more minutes. While talking to Starsky, Hutch held the brown package in his hands, wondering about the contents. He finished up the phone call with once again razzing Starsky about his extra time off.

Hutch turned his attention back to the package and undid the wrapping.

At first the significance of the book did not sink in. He took a sip of the beer and turned the book over in his hand. He looked closer at the title and suddenly----

---'Kyle-- That damn book he wanted me to have. Well, can't return it now' Hutch reasoned out loud. He took another long pull of his beer and flipped open the first few pages of the book. Something fluttered from between the pages and landed at his feet on the floor.

He bent down to pick it up but his head snapped back up as his gut registered something. Something didn't seem quite right. He looked around him but saw nothing and did not hear anything.

---'Must be more tired than I thought, I really need that shower and sleep.'-- Hutch bent again and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the book.

---'Probably the bill'-- Hutch chuckled.

But the laugh died in the air at what he saw in front of him.

---**KEN HUTCHINSON**---- **JEROME MATWICK AND KYLE RIVERS INVITE YOU TO A PARTY**!!---

Like the first message, the words were cut out of a magazine and placed in a crooked sentence across a white sheet of paper.

'Oh boy, this isn't good. I guess I should have humored Starsk.' Hutch thought to himself. He set the message aside and got up from the couch. His instincts told him something wasn't right. He went to the window but did not notice anything unusual down on the street. He decided he better call Starsky.

As he reached for the phone, his finger froze above the key pad.

"Don't do it Hutchinson. Kyle wouldn't like that." A whispered warning voice in his ear stopped Hutch from making any further movement. He thought about turning around and slamming the phone in the intruder's face, but he didn't get that far. He felt a sharp jab and sting to his neck and saw stars winking in front of his eyes before his world turned black and his body lost all structure.

"Night now, Hutchinson, pleasant dreams." The intruder smiled as he bent down and patted the blond head. One swift kick to Hutch's middle brought immediate satisfaction to the unwelcome visitor and a small groan from Hutch.

The body of Ken Hutchinson lay spread out on the floor. The intruder whistled out the window for his accomplice and in a matter of minutes, Hutch was carried down the steps and into a waiting car.

-------

At the same time that Hutch was being spirited away to an unknown location, Starsky was at home, snuggling with a very curvy female. Monica called and invited herself over for pizza. Starsky was not about to turn down such an offer, the pizza sounded good too.

Monica showed up an hour later with a pizza in one hand and wearing a buttoned up trenchcoat. Starsky rescued the pizza and offered to take her coat. The pizza never did get eaten.

Sometime later, the two were relaxing in bed. Monica was almost asleep but Starsky stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

Monica felt the bed dip and she opened her eyes as Starsky pulled the covers back and sat on the side of the bed.

"What's a matter lover, hungry? I'm ready for pizza now, then dessert!" She knelt behind Starsky, running her hands up and down his furry chest.

"Gimme a sec, would ya?" He pushed her hands away and got out of bed. He moved to the window and stared out at the empty street. Starsky couldn't explain why he was suddenly annoyed with Monica's attention. He wanted her gone, but felt restless.

"Okay David, I've seen that look on your face before. You're not really here. You're thinking of Ken. You guys have a bad day?" As she spoke, Monica got out of bed and started gathering her clothes. She'd been with David enough to know that when he lost interest in her, then work had reared its ugly head.

"Sorry Monica, but yeah---- a bad day, a bad week. I gotta call Hutch. Just let yourself out okay?" Starsky stopped Monica as she left the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They broke apart and she slid her hands through Starsky's dark curls and kissed him on the nose. She let out a whistful sigh as she let herself out the door.

Starsky sighed too, he was really sorry about Monica but he had to call Hutch. He picked up the phone, dialed the number but stopped counting after eight rings.

_'must be in the shower'_ Starsky decided. He went back to the living room, cleaned up the forgotten pizza and sat down heavily on the couch. He turned the TV on and found a great old movie. However he was having trouble concentrating. He couldn't get the niggle of guilt out of his head. Hutch was in the shower. He was going camping tomorrow, early. What was the problem then?


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle was angry. His hands itched with anticipation. He paced back and forth in his cell. He kept running his hands distractedly through his long blond hair. His green eyes held tears of disappointment and pain. He couldn't help thinking that he would soon be able to carry out his promise to his dad. But right now, he was also thinking of Ken Hutchinson. He was so close and yet he had to wait a little longer. Oh, he'd have his turn after he got out of jail. He just had to bide his time. So far, things were going perfectly. He had an alibi for the kidnapping. If he figured correctly, Starsky would be following him once he got out of jail. Probably another detective would even walk in to his store pretending interest but in reality would be checking him out. He'd give Starsky plenty to look at. After a few hours, Starsky would be so convinced that Kyle was just a harmless nut that the investigation would just fade away.

He was so close to accomplishing what he had promised his father he would do. Jerome Matwick was an acomplished doctor. His father was brilliant. Kyle had helped his dad in the lab many times. His father would lecture him about the chemical workings of the brain. He would teach him about the human mind and share what he knew about what made some people inclined to madness.

Jerome Matwick had made great progress with patients and with research at Cabrillo Mental Hospital. He had been working on a drug to weaken the violent tendencies of criminals. The sad truth of the matter was that no one understood or appreciated what he was trying to do. His dad just wanted to cure the madness that caused people to do violent and evil things.

Kyle had been so honored when his dad had asked him for his help with an experiment. His dad wanted Kyle to nose around the facility and keep an eye on the patients. That was easy for Kyle to do because the nurses flirted with him all the time. He was tall, tan and had great hair. The orderlies gladly participated in the card games Kyle kept going in the doctor's lounge. So he was free to mingle without anybody questioning his being there. All he cared about was pleasing his father. He had always wanted his father to be proud of him. He tried understanding all the complicated chemical compounds, the theories and the statistics, but none of it really sunk in.

To the outside world, Jerome Matwick had everything. He was intelligent, had a loving wife and son and was on the cutting edge of science. But in reality, Jerome hated his wife and was extremely dissapointed in Kyle. Kyle had gotten into some minor scrapes as a kid and Matwick had tried to redirect Kyle's energy by exposing him to Matwick's world. Kyle really tried to please his dad. He paid attention to the experiments, poured over the results with his dad and tried to come up with his own topics to explore. But Kyle was too restless. He wanted to be outside with his friends, not stuck in some smelly lab. But after the first jail term of 2 months because he stole a car, his father kept him on a tight leash.

That's when Kyle started roaming the halls of Cabrillo Mental Hospital. This was more his style. He grew to enjoy spying on the nurses and orderlies and didn't mind getting them fired if they didn't agree with his father's demands. He picked out the patients that would benefit from the doctor's experiments. He even helped carry out the tests that Jerome wanted to experiment with.

But things really got interesting when Skyler showed up. It didn't take long for Kyle to figure out that something wasn't right with the guy. It was more than just being crazy. He seemed to be in too many places where he had no business being in. Kyle made sure there was always an orderly around with a needle. Just one wrong look and Skyler got the needle. Then, that orderly, Hansen. He was just plain dumb. Didn't know the first thing about pushing a wheelchair and questioned everything the nurses did. Plus, he caught Hansen and Skyler together a few times, like they were comparing notes about something.

Once he told his dad about these weird things, his dad directed a few select orderlies to spy a little closer. His dad was so proud of Kyle for exposing this problem. Unfortunately, Kyle wasn't there the day it all fell apart. It turned out Skyler and Hansen were two cops checking on his dad's experiments. He just about followed through and killed Skyler but that damn nurse had to have a change of heart and let him go. Skyler had just enough time to save his partner, Hansen, from Dad's other experiement.

By this time, Kyle knew that Skyler was really a cop named Starsky and Hansen was a cop named Hutcinson. He grew to really despise those two but particularly Hutchinson. Hutchinson was in the way. His dad liked him more than Kyle. That just couldn't go on.

Dad had come to appreciate this Hutchinson jerk. He spent a lot of time teaching him the things that were meant for me. Dad confided in this damn stranger and shared his experiments with him instead of me. Dad wasn't taking me seriously anymore. I was just some dumb kid. Hutchinson was in the way. But when I found out about those two and told dad that they were cops, I felt so proud. Dad just looked at me with such respect. But as I said, I wasn't there the day those two humiliated my dad. The nurse was supposed to inject Starsky with a powerful drug but she couldn't do it. But dad had used a different drug on Hutchinson. He poured it over the guy's apple and all it took was a few bites of the apple and Hutchinson was helpless. But just like in the movies, Starsky saved the day. Damn them.

They not only survived but they put my father in jail. Why would they stop the most brilliant man in the world from continuing his scientific experiments? Nobody but me understood Jerome Matwick.

My dad was so heartbroken and confused. He eventually ended up in a mental institution for crimanally insane people. Hutchinson killed my father. He testified that my dad was crazy. Dad didn't even recognize me anymore. He just kept muttering about saving the world. The day before my father died, I promised him I would get Hutchinson and Starsky.

"Dad, do you remember Skyler and Hansen?" I tried to get him to grab onto some piece of reality so I could make him understand that I would revenge his downfall. For days, Dad sat in a chair, mumbling and ranting about the evils of the world and curing violence.

But somehow, Dad heard those names,he seemed to comprehend and hear me.

"Oh yes, boy. Those two are bad. They must be stopped from getting in my way." Jerome Matwick smiled at the face in front of him. He reached out and patted Kyle on the cheek.

"Son, I am so proud of you. You've helped me so much with my experiments. Hansen, I'll recommend you for medical school!"

Jerome Matwick did not say one more word to his son. In fact, that sentence was the last Kyle heard his father speak. The last words his father said to him were meant for Hutchinson. Kyle was overwrought with anger and frustration. Hutchinson had pushed his father over the edge.

"Dad, I promise, Hutchinson will pay for what he has done to you. I'll make both of them sorry they ever got involved with a Matwick!"

The next day, Kyle learned of his father's death. So at the funeral, he stood in front of the coffin. His father stiff and formal looking, laying there dead.

"I promise, Dad, I'm gonna get both of them for you. They won't get in our way again!"

So after his father's death, Kyle drifted. He got involved in petty thefts and scams. But he never lost sight of revenging his father's death. He changed his last name so he wouldn't attract too much attention to himself. He kept a low profile but made friends with people who could keep him informed about Starsky and Hutch. After his last jail term was over, he decided that it was now time to avenge his father's death.

Opening the store wasn't a problem. He knew the right people and he made sure that it was in proximity to Metro Police Station. That way, he could be sure that the two cops would eventually learn of his presence. His dad dealt with mental anguish and pain everyday and Kyle had learned what caused a person to feel guilt and how to figure out a person's weakness. He found out through questions and also following them, that Starsky and Hutchinson were close. They were friends and looked out for each other. He could do two things at once. He could inflict physical pain on Hutchinson and then Starsky would fall apart emotionally because of his guilt. He could hurt both men the way they had hurt him. They killed his father and they had taken away the only person Kyle had ever loved.

Kyle stopped pacing around the cell and kicked the bed before he flopped down on it. It squeaked in protest as he stretched out on his back. Just about now, Hutchinson would be druged and thrown into the dank basement warehouse that Kyle had chosen specifically for Hutchinson. He had told Gordon and Billy that after they picked Huchinson up, they could beat him up a little but they were to leave the blond mostly in tact and waiting for Kyle.

"Oh dad, you'll be so proud of me. You'll see, I'll make these guys sorry that they killed you. Somehow you'll know what I've done for you and you can rest easy." Kyle whispered to himself. He was sure he was being spied on so he turned over on his side toward the wall and spent the rest of the night just smiling to himself. He drifted off to sleep finally, thinking of revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day right at noon, Kyle opened the doors to his little shop of peace and Starsky resigned himself to 12 hours of stakeout. For some reason, Captain Dobey had relented and changed Starsky's time to 12 hours instead of the original 16. Dobey felt 12 hours of boredom would be just enough to make Starsky think twice about directing his bull shit talents at his captain.

Captain Dobey had assigned detective Walker to go inside Kyle's store. They wanted to know exactly what went on in there, so about 1p.m., Walker entered Kyle's store and two hours later gave Captain Dobey his report.

Starsky's radio squawked to life, interupting his boredom.

'Starsky, it's Captain Dobey. Walker says nothing fishy going on in there. People were reading, drinking herbal tea and Kyle did a poetry reading. He never left the room.'

'Right cap, now what? Ya think Hutch will really be okay? He went camping and he'll be back day after tomorrow.'

'Starsky, stay with Kyle for a few more hours. If he leaves, follow him. But I don't think there's anything dangerous about him. Except he's a bum out to make a fast buck.'

'Wait a minute--- Kyle just came out the door and got in his car. I'm outta here. I'll check in later'

Starsky hung up the mike and started the car. He was not in the Torino. Since Kyle had already seen him in it, Starsky borrowed Walker's light blue Ford sedan. At least it was in better shape than Hutch's.

Starsky followed Kyle on what appeared to be a shopping trip in the warehouse district. First Kyle stopped at a discount book warehouse and came back out with a case of books. Then he went to the herb and garden warehouse and returned to the car with a bag of groceries and a couple of plants.

Starsky was getting more annoyed by the minute. This was just plain torture. Why was he following this loony around? Why was he even worried? Hutch was camping and as far as that message they had found in Justin's hand--- well, it didn't quite make sense but then again, Kyle was a little off the wall. Maybe Kyle just wanted advertisement time for his store? Maybe Kyle was really pointing the finger for Justin's death on Benny? One thing for sure, there was no evidence that Kyle had anything to do with Justin's murder.

Finally, Kyle drove a little further, this time heading out of the city.

Starsky clicked on the mike.

'Zebra 3, Captain Dobey please

'Zebra 3,this is Dobey. What's up Starsky?'

'Cap, Kyle is headed away from the city. Are there any unmarked units out near the border- wait, he's headed for the Bay City Cemetary. Anybody around?'

'Starsky, Benson and Henderson should be close by- wait a minute'

Dobey clicked off but a short time later, he was back on.

'Starsky, Benson says he's about 5 minutes from the cemetary. I gave them your location and the car to follow'

'I see 'em Cap--- They've picked up on Kyle and are following him into the cemetary. I'll hang out here and they can fill me in once they see what he's up to.---Zebra 3 out'

Starsky positioned himself facing the cemetary but left enough space so that he would not be noticed by Kyle when he came back out of the cemetary.

He reached Benson and Henderson on their frequency and filled them in on Kyle. He specifically wanted to know if Kyle was actually visiting a grave or if he'd figured out that Starsky was following him and took a turn through the cemetary to try and loose Starsky.

About 15 minutes later, Kyle's car came back through the cemetary gates and headed toward Bay City. Starsky requested another unmarked car to follow Kyle until Starsky had checked with Benson and Henderson.

The two detectives parked their car on the other side of the street and jogged over to meet Starsky.

Starsky got out of the car and leaned against the door facing the cemetary. He crossed his ankles and his arms and waited for the two men to join him.

They shook hands and Starsky got right to his question.

"So, what went on up there?" Starsky raised his sunglasses off his face so he could get a better look at both men.

Benson was tall and skinny and had been on the force about as long as Starsky and Hutch. He was a good guy with a wife and new baby. Henderson was new to Metro Division and Starsky didn't know him personally. He'd been transferred by his own choice and had a good reputation. Starsky knew he'd get a detailed report from them both.

Benson took the lead in giving the report because he knew Starsky wouldn't want any crap, just details.

"Well, he knew exactly where he was going. We hung back the best we could and when he stopped, we stopped a little down from him. We got out like we were hunting for a specific grave. But he went right to a group of them and sort of visited three of them. We could tell he was talking but couldn't hear anything. A new grave was being dug close by so we don't know what he might have been saying. He didn't hang around one any longer than the others. So we waited till he was out of sight, then went to check the graves he'd been at."

Benson cleared his throat and consulted his notebook before continuing his report.

"Starsky, we checked out each of the graves he was near. The names were Jennifer Matwick, Constance Rivers and then this other one but I --- um - can't read my own writing--"

Henderson punched his partner in the arm and laughed.

"That writing of yours is terrible. Detective, the other name was Jerome Matwick. Any of those important or ring any bells?"

Starsky rubbed his left temple and closed his eyes, trying to conjur up any connection with the names.

"Matwick, that sounds familiar. Oh yeah, some crazy doctor from a few years ago out at Cabrillo Mental Hospital. Constance Rivers you say? Maybe that's Kyle's mother. Well, can't arrest a guy for visiting a grave. Thanks guys for your help. Meet me at Huggy's later and we'll have a beer together." Starsky again shook hands with the two men and they decided on a time for Huggy's.

Starsky radioed ahead to Captain Dobey, asking for time to meet with him back at the precinct. Starsky had just about had enough of Kyle Rivers.

An hour later, Starsky sat in front of Captain Dobey's desk, with one foot hanging off the corner of the desk. Captain Dobey gave Starsky a long, serious look, but the meaning was lost on Starsky. He was playing with the pen he had taken off his captain's desk.

"So get on with it. What's so all fired important that I had to rearrange my schedule just for you?" , Dobey grumped at the dark haired man.

"C'mon captain, what schedule? You just don't want to go home and have to cook for you and the kids, right? Edith still at her sister's?" Starsky pushed the pen behind his ear and sat forward in his chair.

"Starsky, you're walking a thin line, don't push it. I could still make you finish out your shift ya know. You still got 5 hours left. But enough of that. Tell me about Kyle."

"Cap, I agree with you and Hutch. Kyle's just an ex-con running a scam and trying to make a fast buck. As far as that creepy note goes, maybe he's trying to frame Benny. Benny could have been playin' us too. He's probably not as stupid as he wanted us to think. Hold Benny with whatever you can. But I'm done with Kyle Rivers. The guy doesn't have much of a life." Starsky stood up, took the pen out from behind his ear and dropped it in the pencil holder.

He looked hopefully at his captain, giving Dobey his best innocent look.

"Starsky, get outta here! Your scams are worse than any criminal."

Before Captain Dobey had a chance to change his mind, Starsky turned around and headed out of the squad room. He decided to go to Huggy's and grab a bite before Benson and Henderson joined him. After that, he just wanted to go home.

Driving to Huggy's, Starsky couldn't help thinking about Hutch, hoping he was enjoying the great outdoors. But he wasn't quite successful at putting a growing guilty feeling out of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

The bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling cast a gray shadow around the dank room. Had Hutch cared or even been with it enough, he would have noticed that he was in a room approximately 10ft by 15ft with no windows. The one door across from Hutch was metal. The floor was cement in various stages of cracking and jagged pieces. Other areas had decayed so much that it was just moist dirt.

Hutch only knew one thing for sure. He couldn't move. He had tried opening his eyes awhile ago but the stabbing pain behind his eyes had caused him to gasp and gag with the shock of it. His ears rang. At first he had called out for Starsky, thinking he was at home, hearing his doorbell. But the damn noise had continued, even after the nausea went away. He didn't feel brave enough yet to open his eyes again and he tried not to panic at the realization that he couldn't move. In order to keep his mind occupied he took inventory of his body and what he felt. He was dizzy. His ears were ringing. His head felt heavy and his neck hurt. He couldn't move his arms, but he didn't seem to be tied up. He did feel something jagged and sharp digging in to his hip. He listened for a minute. He heard something squeek and scurry above his head. Then he felt something run across his foot. His leg jerked against the sensation and he realized two things. First of all it was a rodent that had taken a short cut across his foot. Oh jeeze, he was pretty sure it was a rat. Second, he realized he didn't have any shoes on.

Then another sensation. He was cold. He cracked one eye open and was rewarded with only a lesser degree of the previous sharp pain behind his eyes. So he opened the other one and took in a deep breath to steady the room which seemed to be closing in on him.

"Okay, now Hutchinson, where the hell are we?" Hutch moved his head and noticed that not only was he missing his shoes, but his pants were gone too. No wonder he was cold. He worked at getting himself into a sitting position. After a few failed attempts, he pushed back the shivers that had attacked him and slid along the floor until his back was against the wall. He tried to ignore the scratching noises around him. He would just forget about his roommates for the time being.

The events leading up to his present condition slowly came back to him. He remembered that note.

"Oh, god, Matwick. But what's Kyle Rivers got to do with this?"

Hutch rubbed his neck at the memory of the sharb jab of a needle being jammed in his neck. He had no idea if it was day or night, or how long he had even been here.

"Hello? Hey, anybody out there?" Hutch yelled and tried to stand up. He got as far as resting on his knees before he swayed and slumped back against the wall. He felt an overwhelming weakness come over him. He panicked, thinking he was suffocating, but he was not able to form another conscious thought. His world caved in on him and just as his eyes dropped shut, he saw the door open and a lone figure standing in the doorway. He lost the battle to stay awake but did hear one more thing before he fainted. A loud, malicious laugh echoed through the room as Hutch collapsed.

-------

Kyle moved into the room and stopped in front of Hutch's still body. He kicked at the feet then moved up to his head and slapped Hutch on the face. Neither blow resulted in any kind of reaction from the blond on the floor. Kyle set the bottle of water down on the table in the corner. The light was so dim that only if you knew it was there would you have seen the table and a straight backed chair in the corner. He set the lantern on the table which cast more gloominess around the room but at least it wasn't quite so dark.

Kyle sat in the chair, plotting what was the best way to wake Hutchinson up. He could slap him some more. He could throw water on him. Or he could just sit there and watch the rats as they chewed at Hutch's shirt. Deciding he would rather Hutch wake up on his own, Kyle entertained himself by watching the rats. He reached into his duffle bag, took out a piece of cheese and set it on top of Hutch's chest.

"Ahh- a perfect rat trap!" Kyle sat forward in his chair with his hands on his knees and figured Hutchinson would be waking up very soon. The drug he gave him earlier was only meant to make him weak and disoriented. It should be wearing off.

He watched as a rat sniffed around Hutch's body, then when it started to climb up Hutch's arm to retrieve the cheese, Hutch groaned and his head moved side to side. Just as the rat was sitting on Hutch's shirt to enjoy it's prize, Hutch's eyes flew open. He let out a strangled gasp and sat straight up slapping at the dirty rodent.

He slid butt first along the floor to get away from the rat and to prop himself up against the wall. He felt wetness under his hip and once he was settled against the wall, he reached down to touch his thigh. His leg stung and his hand came away wet with blood,because of a small gash there. The uneven piece of cement had scraped against his leg as he struggled to get away from the offending creature.

As Hutch sat, trying to get his bearings, he finally noticed he wasn't alone in the room. Kyle had said nothing during the scene. He had rather enjoyed the emotions that unfolded before him. Now he stood up and went over to Hutch. He bent down in front of Hutch and without warning, slapped Hutch on the cheek.

Hutch's head hit against the wall and his eyes shut against both sensations.

He shrunk back as close to the wall as he could, but could not get out of the way of a second slap to his face.

"What--- why-- are- you---" Hutch stammered as he tried to push at Kyle.

Kyle just stood up and laughed, kicking Hutch in the shin as he walked past.

'_This is gonna be great!'_ He did not realize the feeling of power that he would experience while having Hutch as a prisoner. Of course, he knew that as soon as the drug wore completely off, Hutch wouldn't be so disoriented and would be stronger. But by then, Kyle could hold a conversation with the blond and fill him in with the important stuff.

"Kyle, what the hell is going on?" Hutch's head bobbed as he struggled to get the words out.

Kyle paced around the room, kicking at the dust and picking up some pebbles. Out of nowhere, he threw a handful of the dirt and stones at Hutch.

Hutch felt the sting of the debris as it splattered against his face and in his eyes. He put his hands up in front of his face. He squeezed his eyes shut but too late to keep the dirt from getting in his eyes and mouth. He coughed, his eyes watered and his face stung.

"Why, who are you?" Hutch whimpered his question, his hands still in a defensive postion, waiting for the next attack.

Kyle quickly moved over to Hutch and grabbed his hair and pulled him straight up. He dragged the pliant man to the chair and threw him in the seat. The force was so great that the only thing that stopped the chair and Hutch from pitching backwards was that Kyle still held Hutch by the hair. He pulled him upright, then released him.

"What do you want from me!!" Hutch yelled. Being thrown around seemed to have cleared his head and for the first time, Hutch was mad. He felt control of his body coming back to him and tried to stand up, ready for a fight. But his legs betrayed him. They were like jelly and Hutch found himself sitting back in the chair. His breath was coming in ragged gulps and he made a fist, ready to launch out at Kyle.

"Good, you're with me again. Now you'll understand what I'm tellling you. But hear this, if you try and fight me, I'll give you another drug and this whole process will just take longer. It's your choice."

Kyle waited until he saw Hutch's shoulders sag and his back land heavily against the chair.

" Do you remember Jerome Matwick? Hmmm?" Not getting an answer, Kyle bent down and picked up another handful of stones, ready to throw them, but this time he was aiming for Hutch's bare legs. That should sting real good, he thought. In fact---

Kyle let loose with his handful before Hutch could even try and move away. The stones scattered along his exposed thighs and one or two bigger stones landed in his groin. Hutch bent forward with a loud intake of breath. He pulled his head up and straightend his back. He was not going to allow this creep to play this game with him. He shook himself and forced his fears out of his head.

"Yes, I remember Matwick. Why?" Hutch snarled his answer and rubbed at his legs to try and ease the sting. His groin hurt too but he wasn't giving this lunatic the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. Not if he could help it.

"**DR.**** Matwick**! He was a gifted scientist!" Kyle made a fist and pounded his other palm. He continued to pace but stopped at the far corner, opposite Hutch. He reached down and picked up the solid piece of wood that had been leaning in the corner. Kyle had made sure there would be all sorts of play things around for him to choose from.

Keeping the piece of wood behind him and standing just outside of Hutch's vision, Kyle asked Hutch another question.

"Ken, do you know who I am? Have you guessed?"

"I know you're some kind of freak." He didn't get another word out before he was hit over the head with the piece of wood. Not hard enough to knock him out but enough to stun him.

"I am not a freak! I am Jerome Matwick's son!" Kyle whispered in Hutch's ear. He stood behind him and grabbed at Hutch's hair again. He pulled Hutch's head back until Hutch was looking up into Kyle's wild eyes.

Hutch had to try to get the upper hand with this guy. He took a deep breath and reached up behind him to choke Kyle. Hutch didn't have much strength yet in his hands so Kyle easily twisted out of Hutch's grasp.

Kyle heaved an angry groan and the piece of wood came down heavy across Hutch's chest. It knocked the wind out of Hutch and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Kyle was so angry he stomped on Hutch repeatedly. Kicked him in the belly, in the groin, anywhere his feet landed. Then he bent down and picked up more loose stones and gravel and pelted Hutch over and over with the bits of stone, cement and dirt.

Finally, Kyle stopped and sank to the ground next to Hutch. He cried out in rage and pounded his fists into Hutch's face. Hutch's face became his dad's mocking grin. He hated his dad. Hutch had to pay for making him hate his own father. It wasn't right. He should love his father, but his father was dead.

Kyle slowly got up and kicked more of the dirt over Hutch. He left the water sitting next to Hutch and went out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Hutch was unaware that a whole day had passed since he had first been dumped in the dirty, dark basement. Long after Kyle and gone, Hutch had slowly come around and crawled to the nearest wall and propped himself back up. He had to think. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to get himself to focus on his situation.

'Kyle is Matwick's son. Oh boy, wish I would have insisted Starsky stick close by me the other night. He thinks I'm camping. I gotta try and reason with Kyle next time.'

Hutch continued talking to himself, orienting his thinking and cataloging his injuries. He figured he had at least one broken rib. His face felt like a piece of raw meat and his hip where the broken piece of cement had bit into his skin was very tender and still oozing blood.

The rats were another story. There didn't seem to be many, they were just very active. Hutch had used some of the loose gravel to throw at them.

'Sorry, guys. I know what it feels like to get stoned, but you're not welcome around here.'

Hutch spied the bottled water and at first was suspicious of it. Kyle was crazy enough and had resources to spike it with something unpleasant but Hutch was very thirsty. He couldn't walk because his leg was so painful so he scooted on his other butt cheek to the table and pushed himself up and sat in the chair. The effort had been taxing and he sat for a minute, holding his head until the dizziness went away.

First he poured some of the water over his leg. The contact burned but Hutch figured it was because of the wound there. Next he wet his lips with some of the water. It didn't smell any different nor did it leave an after taste on his lips. He decided he needed the water more than he needed to worry about any reaction to it so he took a long drink and finally pulled the bottle away from his lips and set it on the table next to him.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the change of position. He didn't know when Kyle would return or what to expect. He didn't remember much about Kyle's previous visit. He winced as he touched his legs. They burned from the stones and dirt that had been pelted at him. His chest also hurt. The last thing he remembered was when Kyle had hit hm with the piece of wood across the chest. Probably a big bruise there, he thought as he gingerly rubbed his hand across his chest. He vaguely remembered Kyle's outburst but did not have a clear memory of the beating that had obviously followed.

His eyes flew open when he heard the clank of the metal door as the lock was released and the door sprang open. Kyle came in quickly with his duffle bag and put it in the corner, out of Hutch's way.

"So Ken, did you have a nice sleep? Did you remember what we talked about?" Kyle seemed very calm, too calm. Hutch was on guard and nervous.

"Kyle, I'm sorry about your father. Starsky and I only did what seemed right at the time." Hutch watched Kyle closely, trying to gage his mood.

"You're not sorry! You don't need to lie. My father favored you over me." Kyle was pacing the room, back and forth in front of Hutch.

"You must have been very proud of your father. He was a very intelligent man." Hutch began feeling the room sway around him. He realized the water wasn't just water.

Kyle stopped in front of Hutch when he saw Hutch pitch sideways. Kyle stopped him from falling off the chair and set him straight again.

"So you did have some water. Well, it will only make things easier. But before you loose contact with me, I must tell you this. You have to listen to me. I realized as I was beating you senseless that I was actually seeing my father in front of me."

"But Kyle, why'd you take my pants?" Hutch was seeing two Kyles and not sure how long he could remain coherant, but he had to keep Kyle talking. Maybe if he concentrated on Kyle's voice, the effects of the drug could be postponed.

"Took your pants to humiliate you Ken. You shamed by father and his work. Look at me Ken! I'm talking to you!" Kyle pulled Hutch's head up so his bleary eyes were on the same level with Kyle's.

Hutch tried to focus but wasn't sure which Kyle in front of him was the one he should answer. The only thing keeping his head upright was the hand under his chin. He was so tired. Kyle's voice was a long ways off.

Kyle slapped Hutch with his other hand in an effort to keep Hutch awake. It momentarily startled Hutch and his eyes focused on the voice.

"The drug in the water will only put you to sleep. You'll be helpless but don't worry. I'm sending you back. You can't bring my father back. I realize I actually hate my father. It's not your fault my father hated me and liked you better. I disappointed him."

Kyle realized that Hutch had lost consciousness so he let him fall to the floor. Kyle shoved the still body out of his way and Kyle sat in the chair. He continued talking as if Hutch could hear and understand.

"Damn, I wanted to kill you like you killed my father. You and that other one. I wanted you both to suffer for my father's death. Beating you up brought me no satisfaction." As if to prove his words, Kyle kicked Hutch in the back as the blond lay still on the ground. An unintelligible garbled sound was the only reaction.

"Not even this", Kyle stated calmly and kicked Hutch again in the lower back this time.

"But I'll do the right thing. I'll give you back to David Starsky. Then, I'll join my dad and ask his forgiveness. Maybe in death, I'll finally do something right."

Kyle got up slowly from the chair and walked toward the door. As an afterthought, he walked back to Hutch and pulled the body on to his back. He stood above him for some time, lost in memories of his dad, of his own shortcomings and even his failure to avenge his father's death. With one more effort to expel the sight of his father's disappointed face from his mind, Kyle bent down and picked up another handful of stone, dirt and cement. He threw it with as much force as he could muster onto the quiet, dirty, blond figure. The debris scattered and pitted the exposed skin over face, neck and legs of his target. Then he kicked Hutch again, this time directly in his side. The kick was so violent it pushed Hutch's body, sending him sliding and rolling onto his stomach.

Kyle again went to the door. He squared his shoulders and straightened himself. He pushed open the door, went through it but never looked back at the bleeding, battered body. He felt no remorse for what he had done, but he also felt no forgiveness or relief. As in most things, Kyle had wasted yet another opportunity.

-----------

A few hours later, Gordon and Billy returned to the basement to collect Hutch. They had received instructions from Kyle to return Hutch and were provided the address of David Starsky's home. Kyle had been adamant that under no circumstances were they to inflict anymore damage on Hutch. The drug in the water would keep Hutch unconscious for several more hours. The damage caused by the beatings would keep him that way long after the effects of the drug wore off.

The two delivery men wrestled with their burden through the heavy metal door, up two flights of steps and out into their van. They dumped the heavy weight in the back of the van. They closed the doors and each got into the front of the vehicle. They discussed how exactly they were supposed to deliver this guy in the middle of the afternoon without being seen.

"Billy, we just prop him up between us and pretend we're bringing the guy home after a very long drinking binge. Just act like we're drunk, throw him in front of the door and we can be outta there before this Starsky guy even knows he has a special delivery." Gordon winked at Billy, proud of himself for improvising on Kyle's plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Starsky found himself sitting in an unforgiving, hard hospital waiting room chair. In his present state of mind, the chair might as well be made out of barbed wire. He was so full of guilt and worry, that he just knew he deserved to be in as much, if not more pain than Hutch was going through at this minute. He had no memory of the ambulance arriving at his place. He could not recall the medics trying to find a safe place on Hutch's body to insert the I.V. The medics had repeatedly asked him what had happened but Starsky could only shake his head. Hutch had briefly awakened and cried out at the people around him.

"Rats. No water. Kyle stop! Starsky? Starsky- Kyle- Matwick- his son." Hutch had said these words in one quick rush of air and then fainted again.

Starsky now sat in the waiting room of Memorial Hospital. He had long ago finished the cup of coffee in his hand and was now tearing the styrofoam cup to shreads.

"Starsky-- what's going on? How's Hutch?" Captain Dobey's booming voice and large frame brought Starsky out of his dark thoughts. Did he call Captain Dobey? He could not remember doing so. And there was Huggy.

"Cap? How did you? -- I'm responsible." Starsky was clearly distraught and so remorseful that at first Huggy was extremely worried about his dark haired friend.

Captain Dobey sat on one side of his detective and Huggy sat on the other. They looked at each other over the top of the curly, bent head between them.

Huggy reached around Starsky to embrace him in a hug and could feel the shoulders vibrating with tension. He moved his face closer to Starsky and whispered in his ear.

"Brother, ya called me remember? Ya told me about Hutch. Said you'd hurt him. But you didn't. You sounded confused so I called Captain Dobey. C'mon, pull it together and tell us."

Starsky kept his head down, staring at the styrofoam pieces on the floor.

His voice was so low and so quiet that Dobey and Huggy had to lean in to hear the tortured confession.

"I screwed up. I let Hutch down. I wasn't there for him!"

"Starsky, pull it together. I need details! Report, detective.!" Dobey put on his best captain's voice which seemed to reach Starsky. The curt words pulled Starsky out of himself and he lifted his head and looked at his two friends, as if seeing them for the first time.

"I found Hutch on my front porch. Oh god, he is so messed up. Somebody musta dropped him there but again I wasn't payin' attention or I woulda caught the bastards!" Starsky stood up and started toward the emergency room doors.

"Starsky,wait. You gotta give the docs time to make Hutch comfortable. Just come back and sit man. I know you---" Huggy had followed Starsky to the doors and pulled him back into the room. But when Starsky turned around, Huggy was shocked at the look of anger in his eyes.

"You don't know a damn thing! If I'd done my job, Hutch wouldn't be so bad off.! I shoulda followed him, went home with him. I shoulda followed my gut. What was I doin' while Hutch was a punching bag? Feedin' my face and feedin' my male ego!"

Dobey had been listening and watching as Starsky let loose with his frustrations. He knew his detective well enough to know that the guilt would be at a high level until he could see Hutch. Dobey's thougths were interupted when a voice came over the loudspeaker announcing a phone call for the captain. Captain Dobey went to the nurses desk and was directed to the flashing light on the phone against the wall. He listened for a few minutes, spoke low enough so that only the caller would hear him and then hung up. He turned toward Starsky and he sighed before he joined the two in the waiting room.

"Starsky, you gotta listen now. Don't go off half cocked after what I'm gonna tell you. Against my better judgment, I'm letting you handle this phone call. That was Metro. A message was just delivered for me with urgent instructions to get it to me no matter what. Minnie just read it to me over the phone. Starsky-- did you know that Kyle Rivers is Jerome Matwick's son? He left a message for you back at his store. David-- "

Starsky barely waited for another word. He stood up only to face his skinny black friend. The two held eye contact until Dobey touched Huggy on the arm. Huggy looked over at the Captain and understood when Dobey shook his head and whispered- "go David- you'll never get any peace until you do."

Huggy handed over his car keys and without looking back, Starsky mindlessly grabbed the keys and headed out to the parking lot. As much as he wanted to be with Hutch, he had to face Kyle.

Driving to his destination gave him time to pull himself together. It wouldn't do Hutch any good if Starsky blew this chance to nail Kyle. He had to do everything by the book. He took in two deep breaths which cleared his head. He let go of the anger but the guilt still hung heavily around him.

He pulled the car up to the storefront and got out of the car. The adrenaline propelled him into the building, ready to confront Kyle. It was rather a let down when he walked in and did not find Kyle waiting for him. The room was empty but the lights were on and he could smell coffee coming from the far wall. It was as if he was being welcomed. He walked over to the coffee pot and that is where he found a business size envelope with his name on it.

Starsky picked it up and went over to a table to sit down. He held the envelope in his hand for a minute, just staring at it. With all the guilty energy he had, he ripped open the flap and pulled out the single sheet of paper and started to read.

'David Starsky--- I am giving you back your partner. I started out blaming both of you for my father's death. I wanted you both to suffer like you made my father suffer. I thought if Hutchinson hurt, then you would be just as injured and through your pain, I would feel vindicated. But all the pain I inflicted on Ken only served to make me realize that it wasn't Ken but my father who I wanted to be punching, kicking and humiliating. My father was disappointed in me and with good reason. I never did anything right. Never did a thing that pleased him. Never accomplished one meaningful act. Well, I thought that by hurting you guys I would finally be able to avenge for my father and would feel superior. I could not even finish what I started. I am weak and useless. But perhaps, this one final act will stop the evil that runs through my blood. I seem to have inherited some sort of crazy gene that causes me to want to hurt people. Well no more. As I said, one final thing will stop this madness from spreading. I have joined my father. Maybe on the other side he will finally love me. Maybe both of us being in hell will give us the time we need to love each other regardless of our flaws. You know where to find me. I am with my father and mother. You followed me there a few days ago. I do not apologize nor am I sorry for what I did. I am only sorry that I was not stronger.'

Starsky's head shot up from the page as he finished reading. Hoping he would find Kyle alive, he ran back out to the car and drove straight to Bay City Cemetary. He remembered the location from Benson and Henderson's report so he did not waste time looking for the grave site. He got out of the car and found Jerome Matwick's grave. He noticed a freshly dug grave a few feet away so he slowly walked over to it. He dragged his hand through his hair as he peered into the open hole.

There, Kyle Rivers' body lay in a fetal position. He was fully dressed but his body looked relaxed, almost like he was sleeping. Starsky reluctantly jumped into the hole. He reached to search for Kyle's pulse and just as he had feared, Kyle Rivers was dead. Starsky in some way felt cheated. He wanted to have his own chance to hurt Kyle. But he guessed the poor bastard had suffered enough. Now he realized he needed to help the living. He needed to ask Hutch to forgive him. Somehow, he would have to live with this guilt.

---------

Starsky made his way to the caretaker's cottage to use the phone. He banged on the door but didn't wait for an answer. The poor little man inside was startled. He never had visitors and the dark haired energy force in front of him scared him.

Leonard backed up against his desk but could not get out of Starsky's way completely. The room was hardly big enough to accommodate both men so Leonard just cowered and stared.

As Starsky reached for the phone, he slipped his I.D. wallet out of his pocket and flashed it at the little man. Starsky requested back up, crime unit and a coroner's van. He gave the location and slammed the phone down.

"Isn't it a bit ironic to need a coroner in this place, sir?" Leonard thought the need for a coroner was ludacris. Everybody here was dead and buried.

Starsky watched Leonard, then asked him his name.

"I'm Leonard. I care for the flowers and tend to the weeding around the graves. Did-- do you mean?" Leonard's little eyes darted past Starsky looking for a way out. He was not used to company and just wanted his quiet surroundings back.

"Leonard, come with me. Don't say another word. I'm not in the mood and I can't stick around for the police."

Starsky grabbed Leonard by the collar and propelled the trembling man out the door. Leonard reluctantly followed and was terribly shaken at what Starsky forced him to look at once they had reached the freshly dug grave.

"Well, why--- how did that happen?" Leonard sniffed and rubbed his hand across his nose. He didn't care for dead bodies. He only liked flowers and trees.

"Leonard, you stand right here. Don't move and when the cops come, you tell them Starsky was here. Can you do that?" Starsky was running out of patience and desperately needed to get to Hutch.

"Sta-Starky?" , Leonard blushed as Starsky flashed his dark blue eyes in his direction.

"Listen Leonard, it's S-T-A-R-**S**-K-Y. Put another 'S' in there and you got it."

Starsky didn't wait to quiz Leonard again. He got back into the car and out the gates of the cemetary. A convoy of vehicles with sirens and flashing lights swept past him and he recognized Captain Dobey's car. Starsky watched them make the turn into the cemetary out of his rear view mirror. If only his guilt was as easy to put behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Starsky made his way back to the hospital and was not surprised that Huggy was in the same seat. Starsky slumped down in the chair next to his friend.

"Any word? They tell you anything?" Starsky's voice was low, his eyes a deep blue with worry.

"Before Dobey left, they came out and said that Hutch was in surgery. Some internal injuries, a broken hand and a wound in his leg that needed cleaned out and stitched. That was an hour ago. Ya want somethin' to eat? Wanna go to the cafeteria?" Huggy knew the answer but he was also prepared to go himself and bring back something more than a candy bar.

"No Hug. I gotta be here when he comes out. I gotta make this up to Hutch. I failed, Huggy."

"Alright dude. Enough with the guilt. Dobey told me about the case and besides, knowing you guys, both of you played down your fear. Neither one of ya wanted to worry the other one. But it also sounds like you were both right to ignore this Kyle guy. He sounded strange but harmless." Huggy stretched out his long legs in front of him and folded his hands in his lap.

"Not this time Huggy. What I did can't be shoved under the rug. It was a mistake that almost cost Hutch his life. I shoulda insisted---" Starsky stopped speaking when he felt Huggy's dark eyes examining him.

"Listen to what you're sayin' my friend. I know you. I know both you and Hutch. You would have insisted. You would have been on Hutch like peanut butter on bread. But ya can't force Hutch to do something he don't want to do. You and I both know that. If he was confident enough to want to go camping and turn your babysitting down, then there's no way he's gonna blame you man."

Starsky turned in his seat to face Huggy. The man in front of Starsky was a close friend. Starsky knew at times he took Huggy for granted and didn't give the black man enough credit for his intuitive skills. This was one time Starsky was glad he was listening.

"I know what you mean. My brain registers the sense in that but what do I do about the love in my heart for Hutch? That love that makes me crazy with guilt every time Hutch hurts. But there's still truth to the fact that I didn't follow up on my gut feelings. Instead of rolling around in bed with Monica, I shoulda been prowling around outside Hutch's apartment." Starsky let out a large breath of air and rubbed his hands through his dark hair.

"Sure, man. And who knows. Instead of saving Hutch, maybe the both of ya woulda been killed outright or Hutch coulda still been grabbed and you would've ended up beat up or-- hell, enough with the 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'!--- I'm makin' my way down to the cafeteria and grab us a couple of sandwiches. And there ain't no daily special consisting of a heaping of guilt, so stop abusing yourself. Hutch'll tell ya the same thing. Let it go" Huggy knew that it was doubtful that Starsky would stop blaming himself until he could touch Hutch and hear him speak.

-------

Two hours later Hutch was finally out of surgery. Starsky was given permission to visit his friend but he was warned to stay out of the way. The surgeon prepared Starsky for what he would see, but the warning didn't soften the true picture that greeted Starsky as he walked into Hutch's room.

The man in the bed was Hutch. At least that's what the nurse at the desk had told him. Starsky checked the number on the door, making sure he was in the right room. He even carefully checked the identification bracelett on the arm to be sure it said Kenneth Hutchinson.

Hutch's face was swollen so much that his normally angular features were distorted and puffy. The sight made Starsky wince with imagined pain. There was gauze and bandages in various spots all over his body. Both arms were black and blue. His legs were scratched and bruised. He had a large dressing on his right leg which was wet in appearance. The hated IV bags dripped into Hutch's veins. One was an anitbiotic, the other fluid nourishment and one for pain. Hutch was not awake but still he made small deep sounds from his throat. His eyes obviously were closed but Starsky was not sure if they were closed in sleep or closed because they were so swollen.

Starsky swung the chair next to the bed and sat. He didn't know if he should even touch his friend. So he just sat and spoke to Hutch as if he could hear him anyway.

"Hutch, buddy. It's Starsky. I'm here. I screwed up pal. I just hope you can forgive me. But it's really over this time. Kyle is dead." Starsky had been watching Hutch as he spoke. But realizing his friend was not going to respond, he rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to dam the tears that threatened to spill out.

His eyes still covered with his own hands, Starsky felt the light touch of a hesitant hand on top of his head. He let it rest there for a minute before he brought his hands away from his eyes and saw Hutch's shaky hand fall back on the bed. He knew that Hutch was offering his own brand of comfort and forgiveness.

"Starsky-- not any- nothin' to forgive." Hutch whispered and stammered, trying to speak out of his bruised and swollen lips. Hutch tried to reach out again for Starsky but his hand lacked any strength and it flopped against the bedrail.

Starsky laid Hutch's hand back on the bed and covered it with his own.

"Just rest Blondie. No talking or thinking till at least tomorrow. If that 7ft nurse comes in here and sees me buggin' you, I'll be banned from your room. I'm goin' now but Hutch, what happened to you was my fault. I didn't have your back." Starsky stood up and rested his hand on Hutch's head. He leaned down and kissed the place where his hand had been. Hutch groaned with the effort to smile. Starsky stayed right where he was until Hutch's breathing evened out and Starsky knew Hutch would sleep until tomorrow.

---------

With a lot of TLC, Hutch made steady but slow progress. The worst of the bruises began to fade and the swelling was much less. At least now you could tell if Hutch's eyes were open or closed. The cut on Hutch's leg had gotten infected so he was on a stronger antibiotic. The doctor felt that it had gotten infected early on because of the rat droppings Hutch had been exposed to. His legs were weak and his chest very sore from the repeated beatings.

Starsky tried again to apologize to Hutch. Hutch let him talk because he felt Starsky needed to confess what he thought were his shortcomings. But it was nothing new for the dark haired man to internalize Hutch's own pain and Hutch did not want to deny Starsky the chance to rid himself of his own perceived demons.

"Starsky, it wasn't your fault. I told you to mind your own business. I fully intended to go camping. I didn't believe Kyle was any kind of threat to either one of us. Honestly, he had me fooled too."

"But Hutch, I shoulda gone with my gut feeling. I should have followed you home anyway." Starsky leaned forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees.

"Okay, so you're a poor excuse for a detective. Your're a lousy friend and I will never trust you again. ---there, is that what you want to hear, does that make you feel better? C'mon Starsky. Let it go. Dobey doesn't blame you, I don't blame you so give yourself a break. I understand that you feel responsible and that's part of the reason I love you so much but don't do this to yourself anymore." Hutch reached out to Starsky and the two friends shook hands and Starsky hugged Hutch.

Starsky knew Hutch was right. He had known all along that Hutch would find nothing to blame him for but Starsky cared so much for Hutch that he did not want anything to break the bond between them.

One day Starsky walked into Hutch's room with a thermos, a glass and a straw. He set everything on the bedside table and winked at Hutch.

"Look what I brought ya blondie! You're gonna love this!"

Hutch could not eat solid foods yet because his face and mouth were still painful and his stomach was just too tender to hold much of anything at one time. He was getting bored with the milkshakes that everyone insisted he drink. So he glared at Starsky and just rested his head against his pillow and closed his eyes.

"C'mon Hutch. You'll thank me when you try what's in this thermos." He poured some into the glass, inserted the straw and handed it to Hutch.

"What the heck is this?" Hutch picked up the glass in one hand and examined the contents with a wary eye.

"Nope, I'm doing to you what you always do with me when ya make me drink your concoctions. Just drink it, it's good for you." Starsky mocked Hutch's serious tone.

As Hutch was sucking the liquid up, Starsky watched intently for the blond's first reaction.

After the first few sipfulls, Hutch sucked longer on the straw and managed about half the glass before he set it down next to him.

"Okay, I give up. I admit that whatever's in here is pretty good. But confess, mushbrain, where did this come from?"

"So ya like it? You really, really like it?" Starsky encouraged Hutch to take another sip before he sat in the chair next to Hutch's bed.

Hutch set the glass back on the table and glared at Starsky.

"Yes I like it but where did it come from?" Hutch tried again.

"I made it!" Starsky waited until he saw the warning finger appear before he continued.

"No really. I wanted to surprise you. So I went over to your place, put a little bit of all your usual stuff in there, added bananas and strawberries and one more secret ingrediant."

"I'm impressed Starsk. You really have been paying attention all these years to my health drinks. But what's the secret ingrediant?"

"Okay, I'll tell ya but promise you won't let the nurses get anywhere near the thermos? --- It's rum! I figured you could use a little kick of something to brighten your day. It ain't enough to get you plastered, just enough to keep it from being boring!"

Hutch had been sipping more of the drink until Starsky revealed the secret incrediant. At the mention of the rum, the straw came up out of the glass and since it was held between Hutch's teeth, the air that Hutch expelled at the mention of rum, caused the remaining liquid in the straw to splatter pink dropletts over Hutch and the hospital gown.

"Jeez, Starsky, you're gonna get me in trouble! Especially with that amazon of a nurse that'll be in here shortly. You know what'll happen? She'll insist on giving me a sponge bath since I got dirty and sticky. Now that my friend, is definatly something you can feel guilty about. It's your fault and there's no way you'll make it up to me this time.!"

Hutch squirmed with the thought of a sponge bath and Starsky's face grew pale as he remembered how thorough those sponge baths could be.

-------

Evil may be inherited and serve no purpose other than to cause harm and pain, but the truest expression of love is when we only want to protect our loved ones from that danger. Then our legacy of guilt takes over. The guilt is built on love and the desire to preserve the bond that holds us together.

------

This story is now complete until my imagination pokes at my brain with another Starsky and Hutch adventure!!


End file.
